SAVEBENSON
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: What I think should have happened in Surrender Benson? "My old partner wouldn't think twice." She said. "Maybe I should call him." What if she did? One-shot!


**Please review! I loved this episode no matter how gruesome it was! This was the first episode Elliot was mentioned in since season 13! Love it!**

Olivia stared at Lewis's body. He was out cold, handcuffed to the end of the bed. His head rested in between his restrained arms. All she wanted to do was shoot him, but she kept thinking of Elliot. The gun was in her hands. No one was there to witness anything. But, Elliot's words kept running through her head. _For better or worse._ It was a promise. Sure, it wasn't exactly kept by the fact that he had been gone for two years, but... she really wanted him there. Lewis, she wanted him destroyed from the inside on out. "My old partner he'd know what to do. He wouldn't question himself after what you've done. He would kick your teeth in, break your legs, break your arms, break your back, break your face. Maybe I should call him. Maybe I should get him to use that metal bar on you huh? And make you beg for your life." She squatted next to him and yelped when he woke up.

"Then do it!" Lewis seethed. "Do something. Please, God, that speech that's the saddest thing I ever heard in my life!" He leaned back against the iron bed frame.

"Shut up!" Olivia breathed.

Lewis groaned. "Your partner would know what to do. I would know what to do, and you just stand there wondering what to do."

Olivia kept the gun pointed at him. "Oh, I know exactly what I want to do." She stepped back to the dresser and grabbed the burn phone, punching in the number she knew by heart. Before she stepped out of the room, she hit Lewis in the head with her gun. He was out cold again immediately.

"Hello?" The familiar voice asked. He sounded stressed, almost worried.

"El..." Olivia breathed, not believing she was actually hearing his voice.

"Liv, honey, where are you? I saw the news. Are you okay?" Elliot started rambling, getting up from his couch.

Olivia sniffled, tearing up. "I need you here."

Elliot's heart broke. "Just tell me where you are and I will come and beat the ass wipe into the ground."

"Okay." Olivia looked around and noticed a stack of letters on the sheet covered couch. She told Elliot the address and waited until he got there.

Elliot hit the brakes when he was in front of the house. His blood boiled seeing the house. It was in the middle of no where and his Olivia was in there with a serial rapist slash murderer. He hurried to the front door and went to turn the knob. It was locked. "Olivia!" He yelled.

"Is that your partner?" Lewis asked with a smirk, blood surrounding his mouth.

"Shut up!" Olivia shouted, pointing the gun at him. "El, break down the door!"

Elliot's heart raced hearing her voice now. He punched in one of the glass windows and unlocked the door from the inside. He ran inside and hurried to where he heard her voice. "Liv? Liv, honey-" He walked into the bedroom and saw Olivia pointing her gun at Lewis on the floor. He looked between the two and he could feel his anger boil. The bruises and cuts on Olivia showed him exactly what this little prick had done. Before Olivia noticed him, he kneeled down beside Lewis and grabbed his throat, forcing him to look at him. "So, you're the one that took my Liv?" Lewis just smirked, causing Elliot to bang his head into the iron frame before squeezing his throat.

Lewis gasped. "I can't breathe."

"You don't deserve to breathe." Elliot seethed.

"El..." Olivia said, knowing he'd know what she wanted.

Elliot bashed Lewis against the iron bed again to knock him out before getting up and wrapping his arms around Olivia. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and tucked her face into the crook of his neck. "Are you okay?"

Olivia took a deep breath, inviting his scent to waffle up her nose. "I am now." She felt his hand wind up in her hair, pulling her close. She wanted to be mad at him, but the anger she felt towards him was just gone. His arms around her made her feel safe. She hadn't felt safe in a really long time. "God, I missed you."

"I missed you too." Elliot breathed, kissing her head. He pulled her back enough to examine her. "I'm so sorry. If I had been there, this wouldn't have happened."

"You don't know that. This isn't your fault." Olivia sighed.

"It's not yours either." Elliot said, cupping her face. He looked at the cuts and knew that they had to hurt. "On a scale of one to ten?"

"Six on its own. If you touch it, it's definitely a ten." Olivia sighed, hating that he was seeing her this way for the first time. "I wish we didn't have to see me like this."

Elliot saw the embarrassment in her eyes. "Hey, hey, hey," He said softly, watching as her eyes came to his. "I don't care. As long as you are okay and alive, I am happy." He kissed her forehead gently and dropped his forehead to hers. "I swear to God. I'm never leaving you again, no matter what."

"Good." Olivia breathed, holding him tighter. "I haven't called anyone else."

Elliot opened his eyes to look into hers. "What's your play?"

She took shrugged and pulled away, walking around the room slowly. "I want to put a bullet right into that skull of his, but..."

"You want him to suffer." Elliot realized. He looked down at the body of William Lewis and felt his blood pumping faster. "What all did he do to you?"

Olivia paused before leaning against the far wall. "He broke into my apartment. He burned me, and hit me with my gun. He tied me to a chair and force fed me vodka." She saw the nerve in Elliot's forehead start to stand out. His jaw was clenching and unclenching as he willed himself to breathe. "He put my gun in my mouth. We drove around for hours. He put me in the trunk of a car. We got the next vehicle at a house where he made me watch as he raped some poor woman. He duct taped my mouth and wrapped me in a tarp after he fed me more alcohol and forced his lips onto mine." Elliot's fists were clenched so tightly, his knuckles were white. "He killed a cop. He found the cabin and brought me in, handcuffing me to the bed. He left to get rid of the car." She watched as Elliot kneeled next to Lewis again. "He asked me whether I wanted him to cut off my clothes or burn them off. He was interrupted when a woman and her daughter came by. He came back in, I badgered him, and whacked him with the iron bar from the bed over there." She said gesturing to the bar in the corner by the dresser. "I handcuffed him to the bed and let the woman and little girl go."

Lewis smirked. "You didn't tell him everything."

"Oh my God! You do not get it." Olivia growled, kneeling on the edge of the bed and pointing the gun down at him.

"You didn't tell him our time in the bathroom. You couldn't do a whole lot when you were handcuffed." Lewis smirked.

"I will hurt you!" Olivia seethed, cocking the gun.

Lewis just chuckled, obviously not taking her seriously. "I thought you said this guy would kick my teeth in, break my arms, break my legs, break my back, break my face. You'd like that, wouldn't you, sweetheart?"

Elliot grabbed Lewis's jaw. "I would do way more than that. After kicking your teeth in, I would break your jaw. I'd watch you slur your words and try to get through the pain. I'd break each of your fingers, one at a time. I'd break your ribs, waiting for them to puncture your lungs. Then, I would watch as you slowly died because of the vulnerability of your own body." Before Lewis could retort, Elliot thrust his fist into Lewis's face. He felt his teeth break against his knuckles. "Here's the thing you son of a bitch. Benson and I are a team. You mess with her; you get me." Elliot smirked. "If you knew me, that'd scare you. I want to watch you burn in flames." He twisted his hand the tiniest bit and heard the crack that his jaw made.

"Well, El, this one likes flames. He burned off his fingerprints so we couldn't ID him." Olivia said with a small smirk.

"Really? We've got a fire boy here." Elliot asked looking up at her. "So, burning you would just be pleasure for you." He looked Lewis over. "Water?" He saw Lewis glare at him. "Water it is.

"The water is turned off." Olivia sighed. She got up and circled around so she was in front of Lewis. "Elliot, back up for a second." Elliot looked at her before standing up and sitting on the couch behind her. She grabbed the iron bar and turned it in her hands a couple of times.

Lewis smiled. "You don't have it in you to hit me with that when I'm restrained. You're a good girl."

Olivia smirked. "Well, this 'good girl' learned how to play golf." Before Lewis could react, she swung the bar and hit him square in the crotch. He groaned, curling up into a ball on the floor. "Two balls in one shot. Where do you want it next?"

"I don't think it could get any better than that." Elliot smirked, resting his chin on his fist.

Olivia looked at him with a small grin. "Shall we see?"

"Be my guest!" Elliot said, gesturing to Lewis.

"Good, now, let's see." Olivia smirked, walking behind Lewis. "If I remember right, there's a disk in the back that can ruin everything for you." She took the iron bar and started running it down Lewis's spine. She put a hand on her own spine to remember where it was on her. When she found it on herself, she lowered the bar to place on Lewis's back. She brought the pipe back and brought it down with the same force as the last strike. A ear aching crack sounded when the bar collided with his back. Lewis screamed in pain. Olivia stepped back and threw the bar in the corner. "I broke your back and broke your balls. Have fun getting raped in prison." Slowly, she walked over to Elliot and sat down next to him.

Elliot wrapped his arm around her and rested his chin on her head when she dropped it to his shoulder. Lewis looked at the two, struggling to do anything that involved his back. "He did do you."

"Nope. I was her partner for twelve years." Elliot said. "I was married and I had five kids."

"It's funny how you say that, but you don't say that you loved your wife." Lewis chuckled painfully.

Olivia rolled her eyes, not wanting to hear Lewis. "El, call them. I want to go home." She watched as he pulled out his phone and called Cragen on it. She felt exhaustion start to take over and felt herself doze off. She came to when she heard voices.

"Liv, the squad just got here. C'mon, we need the paramedics to look you over." Elliot whispered.

Olivia lifted her head up slightly and looked at him. "Fine, but you don't leave my side and I'm staying at home until I want to go to my apartment."

Elliot smirked. "I'm guessing home is with me in my apartment." He paused. "How did you know Kathy and I got divorced."

Olivia smiled, resting her head back on Elliot's shoulder. "You said 'I was married.' It's past tense."

Elliot shook his head, grinning. "Let's go." He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. "Is there any surprises I should know about before we go out there?"

"Nick Amaro is my new partner. Amanda Rollins is Fin's. And, I'm dating Cassidy. Don't let him take me. I'm staying with you, end of story." Olivia sighed, nuzzling closer to him.

"Got it." Elliot said before kissing her head and walking out of the house with her. A bus was parked at the end of the house, ready for anybody that needed medical assistance. Several police cars were hazardously parked on the lawn, cops walking around with evidence bags. Elliot looked around and saw Cragen and Fin by a car with another detective. "I don't see Brian yet."

"He may not even be here." Olivia sighed, leaning closer to him. "You're riding with me in the bus."

Elliot kissed her head again, stepping down the front steps. "I figured that." He held her tighter when he saw a slightly shorter man walk up.

"Liv, are you hurt?" He asked. Olivia looked up and shook her head.

"It's nothing I can't handle, Nick." Olivia said, letting her head rest back on Elliot's shoulder. "This is Elliot. Elliot, this is Nick, my new partner." After she said it, she rubbed his chest with her hand, feeling his muscles clench suddenly. She turned her head slightly, kissing his chest softly. His muscles started relaxing under her fingers, letting her know he wasn't going to be hostile.

Nick straightened up a bit. "You're her old partner. It's nice to meet you. You meant a lot to her."

Olivia looked at Nick. "He still does." She looked around. "Lewis is in the back bedroom."

Elliot spoke up then. "Last time I checked, he still had a pulse." He watched as Nick hurried into the house with paramedics. "I don't want him to have one though." He kissed her head again before hurrying over to Cragen by the other ambulance. "She needs to get checked over."

"Elliot?" Cragen asked.

"Yeah, it's me. I'd love to have a little reunion, but I want to make sure Olivia is okay first." Elliot said before sitting her down on a gurney. He still kept his arms around her since she was still leaning into him. They soon got a paramedic over and had her checked over. "Just squeeze my hand whenever something hurts, okay?" He felt his bones grind together when she squeezed. He looked at her face to find her grimacing at the paramedic who was inspecting the wound on her forehead. "Hey, can't you see she's in pain? Take it easy."

"El, it's fine. It just hurts a little." Olivia said putting a comforting hand on his. She squeezed his hand again when she heard a voice. "He's here."

Elliot turned to find Brian getting out of an squad car. "I'm staying right here with you, Liv. I'm not leaving you."

Brian hurried over. "Liv? Liv are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but we aren't." Olivia grumbled, pulling away from his grasp.

"What do you mean?" Brian asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"We were supposed to get together, but you bailed!" Olivia nearly growled. "You bail on me every time, unless it's something you want to do." She turned to Elliot. "Can we go?"

"Stabler?" Brian gasped. "You are seriously friends with him again. After he bailed on you two years ago? What's the difference between what he did and what I did?" He cocked his head to the side, his hand closing around her bicep.

Olivia ripped her arm out of his grasp. "He came for me when I really needed him."

"Oh, you didn't need them all those nights you cried yourself to sleep because you missed him so much?" Brian challenged.

Olivia felt the tips of her ears heat up. "Fuck you!" She slapped him, hard. "You leave me alone." She got off the gurney and went over to Elliot. After a moment, she turned back. "There is another difference." He looked up at her. "He's Elliot." She turned back and leaned into Elliot's side as they walked towards the ambulance. "Plus, you are the only one I'd hunt down." Elliot chuckled before kissing her head.

**Two Months Later**

Olivia moaned when she felt sleep leave her. She stretched her arms and legs out, feeling the soft blanket against her skin. "Morning beautiful!" She heard his voice. She left her eyes drift open to find him standing in the bathroom doorway. He was grinning at her with his arms over his chest. All he was wearing was his sweat pants. She just smiled at him, not feeling like she had to say anything. Elliot stepped closer and slid into the bed, wrapping his arms around her. "Wakey, wakey sunshine!"

Olivia chuckled before pecking his lips. "Morning handsome! Where have you been?"

"I was grooming my hair." Elliot smiled.

"What hair?" Olivia asked looking at his head. She laughed when his jaw dropped. "Was it the hair on your chest or on your back?"

Elliot tickled her before answering. "My chest. It was matting." Olivia giggled and relaxed into his chest. "Are you going in today?"

Olivia kissed his chin. "Well, I probably should." She studied his face. "You don't want me to though."

"I just want you to make sure that you are ready to go back. I know that you can do your job. You are very capable of that, but... I just don't want you to go back too soon." Elliot whispered. "Let's make a deal. I will come by at noon to check in on you. I am the only one that can see the real you. If you are ready, I will see it. Your eyes will tell me everything. If you aren't, I will make up some excuse for you to come with me and we can spend the rest of the day at home."

Olivia smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Deal." She pecked his lips and rested her forehead against his. "Love you."

"Love you too." Elliot breathed.

**Please review! Love you guys!**


End file.
